Mara's Secret
by BlackCat46
Summary: Studious, bright, sensible, caring and humane Mara Jaffray. But who is she really? She's a teenager with a dark secret. Discover her secret in Mara's Secret. (I own only plot line. M for a reason and please do not read if you are squeamish. R&R!)
1. The Second Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

Mara Jaffray watches the housemother as she washes dishes.

Who is Mara?

She is a hard-working, dedicated student, caring and sweet. She loves learning and is very community-spirited. She enjoys every second of learning. But this girl has a deep, dark secret.

She's a murderer.

She stalks people close by, making friends with them. She'd started off easy, with a girl called Willow Jenks.

Willow had been Mara's roommate. Mara hadn't liked Willow. She wrinkles her nose at the memory of the girl.

Mara smiles to herself, thinking of the night Willow died.

She sees the girl's horrified expression in front of her again. Then she burst into tears and tore off the Latex gloves she'd been wearing, hiding them under her pillow.

Now the housemother, Trudy is on Mara's hit list. She's made Mara do the dishes once and Mara isn't happy. The best place to go is revenge.

Mara steps outside the living room and goes to her bedroom. She strokes the dagger she uses to do the murders.

She would have to bide her time, this she knows. She wants it to be quick.

Yet at the same time, she wants to draw it out.

She waits until she sees Trudy getting her night-time cocoa, then slips a sleeping drug into it. Trudy stirs it and takes it to her room. After Willow's death, Trudy hasn't been sleeping well and she is pleased to discover that she feels drowsy almost instantly.

When Mara sees her housemother waking, she goes over.

"Mara, lovely, what's going on?" Trudy asks, surprised.

"I hope you've made the most of the sunlight. Sorry, _dearest_ Trudy. Nobody ever really liked you." Mara hisses.

Trudy blinks in surprise. "OK, my darling. Now, go and get dressed. I'll start breakfast."

Mara shakes her head and smiles. "No. You don't have to. You'll never have to lift a finger again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, dear, I can hear you. Now, go, get dressed." Trudy points to the door in the dark. "You don't want to see me dress, do you?"

Mara smiles. "You don't have to. You'll never need anything again. No food, no water, no air. You'll only have an eternal sleep."

Trudy winces. "No, sweetie, that's not possible. Go and get dressed."

Mara wishes the woman would just shut up and make this easy. She raises the dagger in the darkness.

"Nobody really likes you. They all wish you dead. You're no good to them, not really. And you've always known my little secret, haven't you? You knew from Willow's death, didn't you?" Mara whispers menacingly.

Trudy whimpers and Mara groans. She hates it if they cry.

"I had my suspicion, Mara, but you never seemed the kind. Don't do this, darling. You may not like me, but darling, I have always loved you." She sobs, softly.

Mara groans and shoves the dagger forcefully into Trudy's heart, then yanks it out. Blood floods out of her and drips off the knife while Mara watches, laughing softly.

The woman dies instantly and Mara is relieved. She hated the woman. She cleans her dagger and hides it, before tearing off her gloves and hiding them. She calls the police, crying.

"Police." A voice says.

Mara sobs "It's my housemother. I went to find her and she's been killed! She was stabbed!"

The police arrive, along with an ambulance. Mara sobs brokenly, glowing inside. The police offer her comfort and Mara sobs more.

She smiles as she ticks off another death on her list.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Two down. Now for:

Nina Martin [ ] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Amber Millington [ ] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Joy Mercer [ ] (whinging brat.)

KT Rush [ } (pain in the neck)

Patricia Williamson [ ] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Victor Rodenmaar [ ] (Rude and horrible.)

Eddie Miller. [ ] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Fabian Rutter [ ] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving pules, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"

She wants to keep Jerome alive until he is of no use to her. She thinks of him as cute and wonderfully good at scamming. He'd be a useful asset in her opinion.

Now to get the others. And she had to find new ways to do it. Or risk getting caught out. She was going shopping that night.


	2. The Third Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

Mara spies on Nina Martin, knowing that she's next on the hit list.

Nina is everything Mara wants to be.

Pretty, mysterious, sweet and innocent. Of everything but conceit.

That's right, Mara thinks of Nina as a whining, bratty, conceited American.

She hates her for having everything Mara doesn't have.

That night, Mara slips into Nina's room as the girl sleeps. She pours a colourless, odourless chemical into Nina's water and slips back out.

When it comes to morning, Nina wakes and has a sip of her drink. The chemical is very powerful and immediately, Nina drops dead.

Amber wakes at the thud and sees her friend. Amber calls the police. Mara has left the empty chemical tube there, as if Nina had done that to herself, purposely.

The new housemother, Vera, as Mara had anticipated, tells the police that Nina had never shown any signs of trouble in her life and it made no sense that she'd done this herself.

Mara pretends to cry, enjoying every second of her sick game. She has nothing left to hate the now dead Nina for, because she's dead.

She smiles as she ticks off another death on her list.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Nina Martin [x] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Three down. Now for:

Amber Millington [ ] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Joy Mercer [ ] (whinging brat.)

KT Rush [ ] (pain in the neck)

Patricia Williamson [ ] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Victor Rodenmaar [ ] (Rude and horrible.)

Eddie Miller. [ ] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Fabian Rutter [ ] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving pules, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"

Mara knows that she won't stay hidden long and she had to finish the job very quickly.


	3. The Fourth Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

Mara watches Amber Millington.

Amber, with the perfect looks, perfect life, perfect family, perfect friends. Amber breezes through life, shopping and flirting and bribing. She has everything Mara now wanted gone. She was rich and money saved her bum through everything. Saved her through everything except one thing.

Mara's anger.

Mara walks slowly in to Amber's room. As predicted, the blonde girl is setting up to do her Saturday meditation while everyone else is out and enjoying themselves. Amber always spends at least half an hour on her meditation, saying it helps her feel serene in time for school. Mara slips the pouch out of her pocket and tears it while Amber's back is turned.

She tips the contents slyly into the iced tea her friend had made for herself and stirs it secretly while Amber rabbits on about some guy in the Celebrity World. Mara replies perfectly, knowing it's a perfect act as always. Amber takes out her mat and lies it over her bed and sits down. She carefully lights the incense on the desk, presses a button on a remote control and hears soft music playing, something that sounded Celtic. Amber sips her iced tea and Mara smiles inwardly at how strong the poison is.

After another ten minutes, Amber starts swallowing more and more tea. Mara looks at her.

"Amber? What's the matter?" Mara asks, careful to sound concerned.

"My throat feels all tight, like there's a lump in it." Amber chokes. Mara gives her some poisoned water, to speed up the process. Amber gags and falls onto her back, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Mara screams, sounding terrified. She's careful to sound terrified and she calls the police and tells them that the killer has struck again, having killed her friend during their meditation.

The police arrive and advise everyone to watch everything very carefully that they may be eating or drinking.

Mara smiles as she ticks off another death on her list and sees how many people she hates that are now dead.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Nina Martin [x] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Amber Millington [x] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Four down. Now for:

Joy Mercer [ ] (whinging brat.)

KT Rush [ ] (pain in the neck)

Patricia Williamson [ ] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Victor Rodenmaar [ ] (Rude and horrible.)

Eddie Miller. [ ] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Fabian Rutter [ ] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving pules, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"

Mara sees that the amount of people who have to die can't possibly all die in the one building. She'll have to lure them away, but with nobody else knowing. Though with the teenagers, that will be very difficult as they're all practically glued together. She'd have to be incredibly careful now.


	4. The Fifth Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

Joy and Mara are watch telly together. Mara stretches.

"Fancy going shopping, Joy?" She asks discreetly. Joy turns to the brunette next to her. "I'll clear it with Vera."

Joy nods. "OK. But whenever I see Vera, it reminds me that Trudy's never coming back and I miss her so much." Joy's almost in tears.

"It's OK, Joy, she wouldn't want you to cry. She's in a better place, now, watching you and she's ready to come down and hug us all." Mara starts sobbing too, hugging her friend.

"It's just... she was stolen from us! She was going to get married this summer. And she was always so kind and loving! Jasper even came here to see her and she was killed two days after he arrived, the poor man was heartbroken!" Joy wails.

"I know. We all were. I just wish I knew who did it! I want revenge." Mara cries. The two hold each other, sobbing away.

The duo ask if they can go shopping, Vera simply agreeing. When she remembers that there's a murderer on the loose, she tries to call the girls back, but they're already gone. She slumps in her seat, regretting letting them out.

Joy and Mara go to town, when Mara gets inspired. She whispers "I know this really nice shop, right, it's down this alley! Come on." Mara giggles and pulls her friend down the alley. It's long and pitch black. They reach the end and Mara knows there's a bathroom nearby. She slips her Latex on and a rope out of her pocket when her friend is looking around for the shop entry.

"Where's the shop, Mara?" She asks as the other girl slyly slips the rope around her throat and pulls it tight. It goes far too tight and Mara gags Joy's mouth so she can't scream. The girl is slowly strangled. Mara knows the town is so quiet only the odd one or two walked down the street and most shops are shut and she is safe. The same isn't being said for the dying girl. The moment she dies, Mara sneaks off her gloves and joins the crowd.

* * *

A week later, Joy is reported as missing. Mara fakes like she saw Joy go with some random people in a store, as she was the last known to with her and had to cover her tracks. She makes up some gang and she knows that she would be safe.

When Joy's found in the alley, she's already starting to get all icky. Patricia is crying on Eddie's shoulder, and he looks ill. Victor and Alfie are handling it with only a hiccup and crying in their rooms. Jerome has lost his one-day girlfriend and is devastated.

Vera is heartbroken and blames herself. Fabian is locked in his room, crying. He feels like life is breaking him because he has now got a dead girlfriend and a dead best friend. He knows how Jasper feels, now that he's lost everything he had.

His girlfriend and best friend.

KT is starting to quietly suspect Mara. She knows KT has to go next.

Mara feels proud, although she never shows her pride in the murders. She switches up her list a little.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Nina Martin [x] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Amber Millington [x] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Joy Mercer [x] (whinging brat.)

Five down. Now for:

KT Rush [ ] (pain in the neck)

Fabian Rutter [ ] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Patricia Williamson [ ] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Victor Rodenmaar [ ] (Rude and horrible.)

Eddie Miller. [ ] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving pules, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"

Mara sees that the amount of people who have to die can't possibly all die in the same place. She'll choose her places and kill them slowly off. Starting with KT Rush.


	5. The Sixth Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

KT goes out for a walk in the woods, not long after Joy's death. Mara announces she's meeting her new boyfriend. She says he likes his privacy and isn't comfy around strangers. She leaves before anyone can protest.

Fabian follows her, figuring her out, but wanting evidence. Mara spins on her heel and sees him.

"Oh, Fabian! Thanks for coming. Are you trying to protect me?" She asks, innocently. He holds her hand.

She suddenly ties him to a tree, checking his pockets, then blindfolding him. He's tied and gagged on a branch and can't be released. Unless Mara does it.

She runs off and grabs KT. While KT is confused, Mara has her gloves on. She whacks KT seven times with a heavy hammer. KT's skull shatters and Mara hits the shattered part with stunning accuracy, then hits in KT rib cage. The girl's brain is already dead, but Mara hits the girls heart, hard and it stops, bleeding and gooey with the force of the hitting.

Mara feels proud, although she never shows her pride in the murders. She switches up her list a little.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Nina Martin [x] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Amber Millington [x] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Joy Mercer [x] (whinging brat.)

KT Rush [x] (pain in the neck)

Six down. Now for:

Fabian Rutter [ ] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Patricia Williamson [ ] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Victor Rodenmaar [ ] (Rude and horrible.)

Eddie Miller. [ ] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving pules, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"

Mara goes off, having kept herself clean and buries her hammer. Nobody will find the weapon, she knows. Now she goes to Fabian. She giggles to herself as she remembers how defenseless the boy is.


	6. The Seventh Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

Mara smacks Fabian across his face. She wants to torture him a little. "I bet you'd love it if your Nina was here to witness this. Too bad she went first."

"What did you do to Nina?" Fabian gasps.

"Not much. The same thing I did to everyone else." Mara tells him, tauntingly. "I dragged it out, let her suffer."

"And what about Joy?" Fabian asks as Mara punches him.

"Dead. She wasn't much use to me. Besides, she was a whining brat and nobody liked her." Mara smiles, psychotically.

"Mara, she was your friend." Fabian says, stunned. "How can you be so horrible?"

"Oh, it's easy. How did you like your pathetic housemother?" She asks, teasingly.

"Trudy? You were the one who killed Trudy? Do you have any idea how much people loved her? You drove Jasper to the brink of insanity, trying to find her killer! She was his entire world and you killed her! And they were going to get married! She was pregnant with his baby, so can you imagine the damage you did to him?" Fabian rants, hurting more.

"Oh, shut up. It wasn't your baby." Mara snaps. "And anyway, he should be grateful he lost her. When was it announced that she was gonna have his baby?"

"It wasn't. She'd only told him. And he told everyone else after she'd died." Fabian is close to sobs.

"Well. In that case." Mara grins, her face warping in her twisted delight as she shoots him in the head. "Bye-bye." She shoots him through the ribs and cuts him loose. She smiles sickly and runs for it. She changes her bloodstained clothes and stays out overnight.

Mara feels good about having rid of two in one night.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Nina Martin [x] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Amber Millington [x] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Joy Mercer [x] (whinging brat.)

KT Rush [x] (pain in the neck)

Fabian Rutter [x] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Seven down. Now for:

Patricia Williamson [ ] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Victor Rodenmaar [ ] (Rude and horrible.)

Eddie Miller. [ ] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving puzzles, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"


	7. The Eighth Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

"Hey, Patricia. You OK?" Mara asks her newest victim.

"No. See, Eddie and I... well, it was around the time Willow died. Eddie was comforting me and it all went from there. And then... well, Trudy died and Jasper was shredded and told us that she was pregnant and I needed her advice." Patricia sobs.

"Aw, Patty." Mara sighed sadly. "Come on. We'll go for a walk."

Patricia sobs and follows Mara out. The two girls walk in the woods, then Patricia takes one look across the street. Four new kids are across the street. "Who are you?" Patricia asks.

"I'm Cassie Tate." The blonde girl replies.

"I'm Erin Blakewood." The brown skinned girl smiles.

"I'm Sophia Danae." The dark blonde girl replies, her voice sounding soft.

"I'm Dexter Lloyd. You guys can call me Dex." The boy grins.

Mara instantly hates them.

She smiles and quietly offers them directions to the house. "Though, it's a bit of a depressing place right now. There's been a saga of murders. Even of the staff. There was one, she was a beloved little woman and everyone adored her. She was found dead. Stabbed to death, poor sweetheart." Mara sobs softly, as if it hurts to talk of her.

"Oh, that's sad." Cassie sighs.

"Yeah. And Patty needed a walk. I came out, you know, to help in case that murderer comes along again." Mara tells them.

The quad of kids run to Anubis, scared of being murdered. Mara takes Patricia by the old well.

"This is where I come to mull things over. It's just relaxing enough for me. Here sit down. I'm gonna go and get some tree rubbings." Mara softly tells her latest victim. She knows to get the evidence that she had being getting tree rubbings.

After she'd got tree rubbings, she crept up on Patricia and yanked her back, her latex gloves firmly in place, as to leave no DNA at all. Patricia fell in and Mara shot off as the girl screamed and fell to her death. Mara worked on getting more tree rubbings. A girl appeared at the scene of the crime as Mara ran back, looking terrified.

"I heard a scream. Who fell?" The girl asked.

"I don't... wait, my friend was here!" Mara gasped. "Patty?"

No answer. "Wait, Patty? That's Patricia Williamson? She fell in there?" The girl gasped.

"Yup. And you will too." Mara snarled and shoved the innocent girl down. Police arrive just after Mara hides in Anubis as if she'd been there. Nobody had known she'd left. The police questioned, but Mara declined all knowledge.

She ticked Patricia off, then added four new people to her list. She knew that she had to be careful, or she would be discovered.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Nina Martin [x] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Amber Millington [x] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Joy Mercer [x] (whinging brat.)

KT Rush [x] (pain in the neck)

Fabian Rutter [x] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Patricia Williamson [x] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Eight down. Now for:

Victor Rodenmaar [ ] (Rude and horrible.)

Eddie Miller. [ ] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Sophia Danae. [ ] (Weird.)

Cassie Tate. [ ] (Too Amberish.)

Erin Blakewood. [ ] (Seems too smart.)

Dexter Lloyd. [ ] (Possible new Fabian.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving puzzles, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"

She just needed Jerome out, so he wouldn't work her secret out. She really didn't want him dead.


	8. The Ninth Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

Everyone except Mara and Victor have gone out. Mara goes upstairs into Victor's office after she sees him quietly leave the building. She knows to be fast. She runs and tips poison into his tea. Then she shoots back down and quietly sits on the sofa, exactly like she had before. Victor walks back in, but Mara's sharp hearing tells her that he heard and saw nothing as she can often just hear dust falling.

Ten minutes later, she hears gagging. A lot of it. She runs upstairs and sees Victor, dying. He dies just as she reaches the desk. Yet again, she had left no evidence of her even being in the room. Pinging on her rubbery latex gloves again, she disables and wipes the disc on Victor's security camera, then replaces it. She knows he'll never have worked out her dark little secret.

She gets out of that room and hides her gloves. She remembers to put them under a floorboard, one nobody even knew was loose, except her. She calls the police and tells them the murderer has just struck again.

They ask her endless questions, but Mara likes to be under pressure and has amazing lies up her sleeve.

Such as for the question "Did you hear or see anybody else in this building?"

"I heard the front door open, but I assumed it was Victor and I was watching the telly." Mara gestures innocently.

She is questioned further, lying as impressively as a professional. Which she is, but she knows she's good.

She ticks Victor off, then breathes a sigh of relief. She'd expected Victor to be hard work. Nah.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Nina Martin [x] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Amber Millington [x] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Joy Mercer [x] (whinging brat.)

KT Rush [x] (pain in the neck)

Fabian Rutter [x] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Patricia Williamson [x] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Victor Rodenmaar [x] (Rude and horrible.)

Nine down. Now for:

Eddie Miller. [ ] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Sophia Danae. [ ] (Weird.)

Cassie Tate. [ ] (Too Amberish.)

Erin Blakewood. [ ] (Seems too smart.)

Dexter Lloyd. [ ] (Possible new Fabian.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving puzzles, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"

She just needed Jerome out, so he wouldn't work her secret out. She really didn't want him dead.


	9. The Tenth Death

(I own absolutely nothing.)

Author's POV

Eddie is watching telly when Mara sneaks up, in a cloak she knows matches the living room right behind Eddie. She has her gloves on and she slams an axe across Eddie's neck. She is the only one who knows what just happened. Eddie's head lands across the room and Mara disappears, burying the weapon in a hollow tree trunk. Luckily for her, she's the only one who knows where the tree is.

She hides out in her room, her gloves hidden away, too. She smiles, but everyone in Anubis house is questioned heavily by the police. Mara says nothing.

She knows that to avoid discovery when they're all dead, she needs to fake like she's left. So she plans her escape. She tells the still-living Vera that she's going. Vera wishes the girl the best of luck. Mara leaves the school grounds, slipping back in after people think she's gone for good.

She crosses Eddie off her list. Only seven of them to go and Jerome's all hers.

"Willow Jenks [x] dead. (and thank goodness, I thought I'd never be rid of that "Squee")

Trudy Rehman [x] dead. (and thank God. She was so whiny. I thought we'd never be rid of her.)

Nina Martin [x] (bratty and self-obsessed American.)

Amber Millington [x] (Self-obsessed idiot.)

Joy Mercer [x] (whinging brat.)

KT Rush [x] (pain in the neck)

Fabian Rutter [x] (Goody two shoes and too clever {may pose a threat to my secret, gulp})

Patricia Williamson [x] (vicious and cruel {not much of a reason to kill her, I am too.})

Victor Rodenmaar [x] (Rude and horrible.)

Eddie Miller. [x] (Arrogant and lazy.)

Ten down. Now for:

Sophia Danae. [ ] (Weird.)

Cassie Tate. [ ] (Too Amberish.)

Erin Blakewood. [ ] (Seems too smart.)

Dexter Lloyd. [ ] (Possible new Fabian.)

Alfie Lewis. [ ] (Greedy and stupid.)

Vera Devenish [ ] (Too good at solving puzzles, may pose threat.)

Jasper Choudhary [ ] (May solve out the killer, want revenge for murder of beloved fiancee. {yuck, BTW})"

She only had to get Jerome out, so he wouldn't be blamed. How?


End file.
